


adrift

by Roodles



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, FrostIron - Freeform, Ghost/Living Person AU, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roodles/pseuds/Roodles
Summary: A/N: Hello all! I posted this ask meme on my tumblr, and I was prompted to fill #41- Ghost/Living Person AU with FrostIron as the ship. 
Well. I filled it. I am also always up for prompts c;





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Hello all! I posted this [ask meme](https://roodlz.tumblr.com/post/151018196588/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short) on my tumblr, and I was prompted to fill #41- Ghost/Living Person AU with FrostIron as the ship. 
> 
> Well. I filled it. I am also always up for prompts c;

There is something to be said for existing in only a corporeal form. Walls, while never really an issue, became as insubstantial as his own being, and there were no longer barriers left between him and the rest of the world. He could listen and observe to his (now nonexistent) heart’s content, and there was no place left barred to him by physical barriers.

Hunger, thirst, all had been lost upon his death. And yet for some reason, he had been banished to haunt the world of the living, an eternity of silence while anchored to a mortal coil. 

His end hadn’t been a glorious one. It hadn’t been fraught with conquering villainy, or a magical triumph of true love over death and over all odds. He had passed slowly, withering away of an illness that couldn’t be explained, that took from the very essence of him and left him no more than a mere husk at the end. 

They’d promised they would be together, forever. They had promised they would see vast worlds and explore the cosmos, hand in hand for millennia to come. He hadn’t been able to fulfill his end of the bargain. But oh, how he had wanted to. How he had wanted to cradle his love in his arms every night, whispering endearments. 

He’d wanted to show the world that his love was _his._ He’d wanted to proclaim it from the top of Stark Tower, so that the world would know who he had pledged himself to for the rest of his existence, Avengers be damned. 

And now, all that is left to him is to drift day in and day out, dogging the steps of his love. Where else has he to go, but to spend an eternity unseen at his lover’s side? No…”lover” didn’t encompass the depth of feelings they had shared; they were undoubtedly soulmates, rent apart by the cruel, cruel hands of Fate. 

It has been two years since his death. He is certain his presence has been noticed and recorded by JARVIS, but any attempts at communication have been futile. He still tries, because he cannot resist attempting to touch, or to speak. He isn’t mute, but he chose to be when he realized that none could hear. 

For two years he watched his love nearly wither away. First shock, then denial. Begrudging acceptance followed, and finally he had been cajoled by the Avengers to keep on living. To keep on existing. 

They did not know his love had eaten a golden apple of Idunn. Mayhap Thor suspected, but did not have proof.

They did not know that Anthony Stark would spend an eternity without his soulmate, left to imagine phantom caresses and whispers in his dreams. 

Loki left his love too soon, and he would follow in Anthony’s footsteps for eternity, always within reach, but never able to touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are love! ♥


End file.
